


Hold Me Tight And Don’t Let Go

by fangirl1005



Series: Everyone Has An Addiction, You Just Happen To Be Mine [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott is a little spoon, Eliott just wants a hug, Lucas is a big spoon, Lucas just wants a hug, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1005/pseuds/fangirl1005
Summary: Elu are cuddling, and Lucas realises how much Eliott loves being the little spoon, and Eliott explains that he feels safe and protected in Lucas’s arms





	Hold Me Tight And Don’t Let Go

Eliott and Lucas loved cuddling. They were THAT couple. Where one was, you could find the other. Being comfortable showing affection in public was a huge step for Lucas. He went from the angry, closed off, judgmental kid who a few months ago shunned those who kissed or held hands in public, to this small, happy ball of energy who jumped on his boyfriend every chance he got. Everyone had noticed the changes in Lucas and his friends were so happy for the couple. 

The two boys were at Eliott’s flat and there was a movie playing in the background. They were having a quiet evening, just the two of them. Lucas had cooked dinner (because his stomach was still recovering from the PONI all those months ago) and now they were cuddling on the sofa. Eliott had his head resting on Lucas’s chest, snuggled into his side. Lucas was running his fingers gently through his messy hair, just content with the boy in his arms. Lucas thought back to all the times they were together and he started to see a pattern. Eliott was always the little spoon! Lucas smiled to himself as he remembered how Eliott always took the opportunity to curl into Lucas. 

He thought back to the first time they were together after their kiss and how Eliott fell asleep on his shoulder, his breath tickling his collar bone, but Lucas found it far too cute to move him. Another time was when Eliott was having his first depressive episode and he smacked Lucas’s book out of the way in favour of curling into his side. This along with how most mornings, Lucas would wake up with his chest to Eliott’s back, his arms wrapped tight around Eliott’s waist. He thought it was funny how with their height difference, Eliott still managed to make himself small enough to be the little spoon. Lucas loved it though. Sure it was nice to have Eliott wrapped around him and holding him, making him feel comforted and enveloped in his warmth, but Lucas loved the mornings where he would wake up with Eliott in his arms. It grounded him, knowing that what he was touching was real and yes he had managed to keep this amazing boy in his life.

Eliott snuffled his nose into Lucas’s neck as he woke up from where he had fallen asleep. (And if that wasn’t the cutest thing Lucas had ever seen, but he would deny it to anybody who asked). Eliott rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
“Sorry I must have nodded off” he said, voice still gravely with sleep.  
“It’s ok baby, you were tired”  
“I’m always falling asleep on you, how are you not sick of it” Eliott laughed, smiling at his boyfriend.  
“You love being the little spoon Eli, I don’t mind. It makes you happy. You can fall asleep on me whenever you want” Lucas said raising his eyebrows in a flirty way. Eliott just giggled at how ridiculous he was being. The boys were silent for a moment, calming down after laughing so much.  
“You make me feel safe” Eliott said softly.  
“What was that baby ?”  
“You make me feel safe. When you’re holding me, I don’t feel scared anymore. It’s like everything just fades away and all the thoughts don’t matter anymore because you’re there and you’re not going anywhere”  
Lucas’s eyes started to burn and he could feel the tears gathering, but no he wouldn’t let them fall.  
“Je t’aime” Lucas whispered, their eyes never leaving eachother.  
“Moi aussi” Eliott replied, taking them both back to that day at the bus stop.  
“I’m not going anywhere. Ever” Lucas said.

And he meant it. Why would he leave when he had everything he ever wanted right here?


End file.
